


2024

by tokeiimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeiimi/pseuds/tokeiimi
Summary: What if Tsukishima pursued volleyball seriously like Hinata and Kageyama?--------------------This was a thread I made on twitter. I really liked it so after some revisions and some added parts, I am sharing it here.Hopefully, the people of AO3 would like it too!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	2024

After two years of working half the time at the museum and half the time playing for Sendai Frogs, Tsukishima decided to play full time. This change became Sendai Frogs' ticket to Division 1.

By 2024, Tsukishima was one of Japan's representatives in the Olympic Summer Games in Paris. Four years after his ex-teammates, Kageyama and Hinata, participated, it was Tsukishima's turn to rule the court. 

Italy won bronze.

Japan won silver.

Russia won gold.

Prior to the Japan team's departure to Paris it was announced that the 2024 Olympics shall be the last set of games Tsukishima will play, professionally. Upon return to Japan, he is set to retire. Tsukishima has not revealed to the media what he'd do after his retirement so a lot of journalists were on standby to talk to the blonde.

The Japanese press hounded the blonde after the National Team's celebration. This was something he already expected to happen since he started talking about his retirement. Aside from his spot in the National Team, Tsukishima is also well known for his looks. When the Frogs were transferred to Division 1, he was contracted for a lot of promotional projects. He became one of the most famous faces in the sports industry. 

He greeted the reporters waiting for him, "Hello, I am now willing to answer some questions."

One reporter has started, "Tsukishima-san, aside from the National Team's celebration on winning silver, this is also your farewell party, correct?" 

He nodded, "Yes. The Olympics is my last game."

Then, another one raised their hand for another question, "Is this a planned retirement or is there another reason for this? You are only 27, you can still proceed with your sports career." 

"This is planned. I want to focus on other things now, I already made it to the National Team, even won silver. A new chapter shall begin."

The same reporter made a follow-up "What other things are you talking about Tsukishima-san? Going back to the museum?" 

Tsukishima smiled.

 _Maybe now is the time?_ He thought.

"Family." 

"Oh, so you are returning to Miyagi? Tokyo would not be as pretty without you here.", another reporter added.

The statement made him laugh, "Ah. Yes, I will be visiting Miyagi, but no worries I will still live here in Tokyo. You'll still see me around."

Confusion was evident on the reporter's face as he asked, "From reports, your family is in Miyagi, right? Why stay in Tokyo if you are to focus on taking care of your family?" 

_Ok, now._ He thought.

With confidence, "Well, I suppose it's now time to share it to everyone in return for your support over the years that I have played."

Tsukishima's face visibly softened. His right hand released his left hand. He raised his left hand so everyone can see it.

On his ring finger, there is a gold band.

"I am actually no longer a Tsukishima. For three years now." Tsukishima stated, with a visible but subtle blush across his cheeks.

Reporters in the area gasped while the whole National Team laughed. Everyone who knows him personally knows this. Ever since he was in Sendai Frogs, it was a well known fact that he wasn’t straight. Not a lot of Japanese people accepted it though. However, Tsukishima won their hearts with his play. As for his marriage, he isn’t that sure how it will be accepted by the public so it has been discussed as something to be kept between their family, friends, and company. 

"Three years ago, I took a break from volleyball and the museum for a few months and I got married to my partner in Germany."

An older journalist then added, "That was the transition period from you playing semi to full time so there wasn't much information about it."

While some reporters are still in awe at the new information shared by the athlete. Someone said, "May we know who the lucky person is? I mean, we need to address you correctly now. Since you mentioned you are no longer a Tsukishima.. and for quite awhile now." with a slight teasing smile directed at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima giggled. This, again, was a surprise to everyone as the athlete rarely smiles in public much less, giggle or laugh.

"Yes, we arranged it. Tsukishima Kei is actually like a screen name but all the documents I use contained my husband's surname." 

Since his last statement didn’t really answer the question directed, another person asked, "So.. what name should we call you now? Do we know him?"

_This one’s for you._

Tsukishima stopped his thoughts then began, "Well, three years ago, I took a very special name, a name from a person that annoyed me when I was 16 and disinterested."

"I took the name that I used to despise for always crossing my personal space but.. it's also the name that I was so thankful for because he gave me a guide."

"A guide to believe in this sport again."

Tsukishima then bowed to everyone. 

"I apologize for not telling everyone about this before despite your tremendous support. Now, as I leave the sports industry, I would like everyone to know that the reason is for me to start a family with my partner."

He looked up to everyone. 

"Please, if you ever see me around, kindly call me by my real name." 

Tsukishima then gave everyone the biggest smile he could. 

“I am Kuroo Kei."

* * *

**On the other side of the world:**

Kuroo Tetsurou just watched his husband announce to the world that he has been married for three years and is now set to start a family causing his early retirement from volleyball. 

He didn’t know what to feel. _Finally I can show off about my Kei! He is such a little shit though. Announcing this when I am sent here in Los Angeles for a seminar._

He quickly opened his message app and typed a message for Kei. 

**To: Moonshine**

Does this mean I can share your cute photos on instagram now? 

**From: Moonshine**

Ugh. I’ll call another presscon, I want divorce. 

**To: Moonshine:**

Kidding! My sexy Moonshine is all for me!! I love you, Kei. See you in two days. 

**From: Moonshine**

I love you even more, Tetsurou. See you. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to visit [@tokeiimi](http://twitter.com/tokeiimi) and chat with me? 
> 
> haha!


End file.
